Break the knot
by Lahee
Summary: The most two famous rival assassin families decide to make a truce by becoming one big family! The Zoldyck heir is forced to marry a girl from the Vicci family, but he chooses the creepy least appealing one. want to find out why ? Killua X OC
1. Truce

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter. **

* * *

I sat in my room listening to rock music and singing along. I liked Rock music. It was strong and fierce. It helped me get rid of my boredom especially when there were no jobs for me to do. My father took most of them because he still believed that I'm reckless and that I can't control my lust for blood. Well, it is true. Killing people is one of the few things I enjoy in this world. So I tend to lose control and I end up killing more than the assigned target. But still, I really feel the need to kill something right now. Seeing their blood spilling on the ground, hearing their loud screams of pain and cries of begging as I torture them slowly. Torturing was my sister's specialty but I was good as well. I loved removing my victims' nails one by one then popping one eye. Only one eye so they can see what I'm going to do to them next, then cutting their Tongues. And...and, oh shit. Thinking about thit stuff is not going to ease my lust. I need to keep my head away from this or I be killing Pepe next time.

Oh speaking of which, Pepe must be super hungry right now so I better go feed him.

I removed my headphone and went outside to the garden. I was struck by daylight at first since it was so dark indoors of our mansion. But I soon adjusted to it and headed to the barns where we keep Pepe's food. Pepe ate any kind of animals but his favorite were cows.

I took a cow by the collar and guided it to Pepe's location. As soon as he saw me, the fat giant spider came running to me with happy eager eyes.

"You're really hungry aren't you?"

He answered with his annoying squeaks as if he understood what I said.

I sighed and gave him the cow immediately. In no time, he sucked all the liquid out of the cow leaving only skin and bones.

I just loved seeing Pepe feed. It was just…so beautiful and relaxing.

"Happy now my dear Pepe?" The giant spider ignored me as he went back to his cave.

"Oh, so you're only happy to see me when I bring you food? You're such a pragmatic piece of shit!" I yelled at him as he made his way home.

I sat on my butt and looked up to the sky.

Humph, boring boring boring.

There's really nothing for me to do in here. everyday was the exact copy of the day before it. Training, eating, pooping, annoying Yoona, playing with Pepe. Training, eating...and so on. I was even banned from doing any missions. Sigh.

But I'm done with this. I'm going to talk with father when he's back and I'm going to ask him to give me a job. He's probably going to refuse but if I insist he might change his mind.

I made my way back to the mansion only to be surprised that father was already home. I knocked the door waiting for his answer.

"Come in." came his monotone calm voice.

I walked into the room and I couldn't help but notice that something was off with my father. He was sitting in his study as usual with a weird expression on his face. An expression I've never seen before on him. It was like he was sad or something. His long red hair fell over his face as he wrote something down and his eyebrows intersected in a deep thoughtful frown.

"What do you need Eris? I'm quite busy right now." He demanded without taking his eyes off the paper.

"Father, can you give me a job? I know I still lack self-control and all, but how am I going to improve if you don't trust me?" I asked, whining.

"It's not that I don't trust you Eris. I just think you need more training. Why don't you go ask one of your sisters to help you with your training instead of bugging me right now?"

"Father please! all I'm asking for is a chance!" I insisted.

"No is no Eris. When I think you're ready I'll give you jobs myself. And now you need to leave" He ordered with a serious tone.

I knew my father didn't like people annoying him while he did that stupid paperwork. But something was off today. He was different than usual, more short-tempered I'd say. Of course he has always been short-tempered, but today he almost looked like a ticking bomb.

"Father, is there something wrong?"

His eyes suddenly widened and eyed me shocked. But he quickly gained back his composure erasing all traces of expression from his face.

"Why do you ask that?" Back to his cold monotone voice.

"You can try to hide it as much as you want, but you still won't fool me. I know there is something wrong. The Zoldycks again probably?"

That shocked expression took over his face again lasting longer this time.

"Aha! So it's them after all" I said triumphantly. "What? Did they steal one of our jobs this time as well?"

**xXx**

**Ignaas Vicci PoV (Eris's Father)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

I sat in my desk as usual doing the paper work early in the morning while sipping a cup of hot coffee.

But something really unexpected happened today. I got a call from Silva Zoldyck saying that he wants to meet me.

We the Viccis would love to erase the Zoldycks from the face of the earth so that we could get more customers. And I'm sure the feeling is mutual. So getting a call from a Zoldyck isn't the most thrilling thing for me. Especially if it's from him, Silva Zoldyck, my sworn enemy whom I lust to kill.

I went to the assigned place as agreed, a café called 'flying pigs' in the centre of the city. To my surprise the café was very popular and unbelievably crowded.

I looked left and right for that gray-haired bastard when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Hey, Vicci right here!"

There he was sitting comfortably with that mocking stare as if he were above this world. I sat opposing him and inquired impatiently.

"Tell me Zoldyck why am I here? And make it fast please. Unlike you, We Viccis are very busy people who value our time."

He chuckled. "Impatient as always aren't we?" He narrowed his eyes and curved his lips. "Look Vicci, we're both assassins like each other so I'll get straight to the point."

"I'm listening."

"What if I told you that I need one of your three daughters to marry one of my sons?"

"Nice one." I snorted.

"Do you seriously think I'd come all the way here to joke with you?"

"And do you seriously think I'd agree to that?"

"Smart question. In fact I do."

"Then you must be nuts."

"Look Vicci, I hate to admit this but you're our most capable competitors in the field. If things go on this this way, then a clash between the two families is unavoidable. And the casualties would be high for both parties. So why don't we avoid all of that by becoming one big family. Besides we won't have problems with work anymore and we'll no longer meddle with each other's affairs. We'll just do it together and share the loot. What do you say?"

The bastard wasl right. If the marriage happens, all of our problems would be gone. But I don't think any of my daughters would accept this. Added to that, there's something really fishy about all of this.

"Why are you proposing this all of a sudden?" I asked skeptically.

"It's not all of a sudden. My old man has always considered this option and I was the one who rejected it. But I can't reject it anymore since I got orders directly from the eldest Zoldyck. My grandfather, Maha. He ordered to propose this to you since the incidents of stolen business are gradually increasing these days. And the tension between the two families is threatening to erupt at any moment. Don't get me wrong, we're definitely _NOT_ afraid of you. But victims are unavoidable if the clash ever happens. And we Zoldycks care for our family members and I'm sure you do as well Vicci." Explained the Zoldyck while sipping his orange juice.

"I need time to think about this."

"Alright, take your time. But don't take too much because we might change our minds."

"It's…my daughters. I don't think anyone of them would volunteer for this. Besides I really don't want to force them to do something they don't approve of."

"Then what about we choose the girl who gets married by toss? Your daughters won't complain that way right?"

"Elaborate."

"My son will see your three daughters and the one he chooses becomes his wife. End of story."

"We're talking as if I agreed to this matter already. I told you I need time."

"I understand. call me then whenever you're ready."

I woke up from my thoughts to my daughter Eris's voice calling me.

"Father! Father! Are you here?" she waved her small hands in front of my face. Her hazel eyes were full of worry and concern.

**xXx**

**Eris PoV**

"Aha! So it's them after all" I said triumphantly. "What? Did they steal one of our jobs this time as well?"

I waited for an answer from my father and got nothing but silence in return. He shifted his eyes down to the ground and just kept staring as if thinking hard about something. Several seconds passed with my father in that state until I started to worry. I called him several times and waved my hands in front of his face until he woke up from his thoughts.

Suddenly he got all serious and said:

"Eris, go call your sisters. I need to talk with all three of you right now."

* * *

**_Hey, I just wanted to say that english is not my first language and it is not the second as well. So please don't mind spelling mistakes._**

**_I also don't aspire to a writer or something. I'm just doing this for the fun of it. Yeah, you won't find the best descriptions and the most sophisticated expressions but I guess this is still readable right? Plus it might get better with time and practice. Looking forward to any reviews. ^_^_**


	2. Decision

**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is not mine.**

* * *

**Eris PoV**

My father asked me to look for my sisters and tell them to meet him at his study. He looked all serious so I moved immediately as instructed without uttering a single word. I headed to the Torture room where my oldest sister Yoona would probably be practicing her hobby as always. She was the most twisted out of us all. Don't get me wrong we're all twisted but she is on a whole other level. Most Viccis use torture as a means of getting a confession or information and then they would kill the target when they get what they want. However Yoona did it for sheer cruelty and pleasure. She'd torture people for months in all kinds of methods just so that she won't feel bored. We were alike her and I, but I have to say she's the master in this domain.

I opened the door and walked into the vast dark room. Screams of pain were heard all over. My sister held a saw in her hands and laughed manically as she eyed the man in front of her. She tied her curly fiery hair as usual in that high ponytail of hers. She'd only tie it like that when she's 'playing'. The man was tied with chains and hanged from his arms. It seemed like he was new here since he had only lost one leg and had no other traces of damage on his body. He was screaming and begging for mercy. He was starting to get on my nerves, the man should have known already that this place would be his graveyard.

"Yoona, father asked to meet all three of us immediately. You go first, I'll call Nesh and we'll meet you there." I explained

"Oh man, why now? It was starting to get fun and all!" She complained pouting.

"You'd better go right now, he looked quite serious."

"Agh…please, I'm begging …you …let me go." The man cut in crying tears of pain and suffering.

"Haha, I like this! I really like this! He still thinks he's going to get out of here alive. How wonderful!"

"Yeah sis, I know it's wonderful and all. But you need to go right now. Trust me this man is not gonna run away."

"Run away? Oh that would be so interesting! Should I cut his chains off so he can escape…oh wait he can't. not with one leg! AHAHAHA!" She burst into laughter and I knew this was going to take a while. She tends to act a little more weird than usual when she's torturing someone.

I sighed and gave her a tired gaze.

"Alright alright I'm going, don't give me that look." she glanced at the man and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry it won't be long. I'll take care fast of this matter and come back so we can play together again." And then, she made her way out of the room skipping. She did that often when she was happy.

I glanced at the guy in front of me. He was silent now, looking down to the ground in despair. He had that look on his face. I knew that look. It was the look of acceptance and consent. It seemed like the guy has accepted his fate. I suddenly had the urge to make a little conversation with him.

"Why are you here?"

He raised his eyes to meet mine for a second but dropped them to the ground again.

"I'd…ehh… like to know that...as well…"The man answered me with a shaking voice.

"Che…" I sneered in disbelief. "Look, I know we're assassins and all but the people we kill are not exactly what you can call innocent. You are here because someone holds a grudge against you and wants you dead. And if someone wants you dead, then you must have done some things to deserve it. So cut the crap and tell me. WHO ARE YOU?"

He remained silent for few seconds before he decided to talk.

"I am..ugh… a drug dealer, my name is Benjiro ...Shoda"

"I see, drug dealers are not exactly popular. But it is not enough reason for someone to want you dead. You must have done something else."

"I… killed a few people. Ugh…not myself but I sent… people like you to kill them..."

"Looks like the tables have turned, right ?"

He kept looking at the ground as if he wanted to sink in it.

"Listen , See that girl earlier with the red hair and purple eyes. The one who was torturing you. She is my sister, and she's going keep torturing you slowly and painfully for months. Oh trust me, your lost leg is nothing to be compared to what she is going to do with you. In no time you're going to beg her to kill you and release you from your misery. So…"

I took one of the several Katanas hanged on the wall and carried on. "Either I kill you now nice and fast, or you keep being my sister's toy for months. your choice."

He remained silent for what seemed to be a long time and finally raised his eyes to meet mine.

"Kill…me." Was all he said.

"As you wish." I replied.

In a fraction of second, I swung the katana cutting his head off. It felt…so satisfying…killing again after a long time. Seeing the blood bursting out of his severed neck, smelling its metallic sent. It was just...fascinating. Yoona is probably gonna kill me if she finds out that I took her pray. Oh speaking of which, I need to go call Nesh. I took so much time talking with this guy. Father must be boiling with anger right now.

I headed to Nesh's room. I knocked the door three times before her sweet nasal voice reached my ears:

"Come in"

She was looking at herself in the mirror, checking her new dress. She loved dresses and everything girly. Her long golden hair landed flawlessly on both sides and the long puffy purple dress she was wearing made her look even prettier. We may be twins, but Nesh and I are very different. She likes girly stuff and I don't. She hates to kill but I thirst for it. she may dislike killing but she's actually quite good at it. My father gives her plenty of missions because he thinks she has a great self-control which is something I obviously lack. We even don't look like each other except for hair color which we both took after our late mother. Nesh likes to keep her hair long and shiny but I like to keep it in a pixie haircut so it doesn't get in my way. Some people even mistake me for a boy sometimes.

"Nesh, father wants to meet all of us right now." I informed her.

"Do you have any idea why?" She wondered while brushing her silky golden locks.

"Nope, but he seemed somehow weird this morning."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, lost in his thoughts. Well, we'd better go now and we'll find out."

**xXx**

**Yoona PoV**

I wonder why Papa wants to meet all of us. Eris said it's really serious so I'm kinda excited. A huge mission maybe? So huge that all of us need to do it together?

As I reached Papa's study, I opened the door and walked in without knocking. I knew it annoyed him when I did that… and …hehehe I really enjoyed doing this. It's so funny seeing papa annoyed.

unexpectedly, he didn't glare at me nor throw one of his usual irritated comments. He just sat there in his study holding his head between his hands. I think he even didn't notice my presence.

"Papa, are you alright?"

He raised his eyes and eyed me tiredly. "Oh, Yoona... Where are your sisters?"

"Eris went to bring Nesh, she'd be here soon." I replied.

I sat waiting for them to come. It's been about fifteen minutes already. Ugh... that stupid Eris! What the hell is she doing? Wasting my precious play time like this.

I heard the door creak open as Nesh and Eris finally showed up.

**xXx**

**Ignaas PoV**

"What took you so much Eris? I only asked you to call your sisters!" I scolded her.

"hehehe, sorry I just went to pee on my way here" she apologized, scratching her hair.

"Come on papa! Get to the point already! My Toy is waiting for me right now." Yoona complained. She hated being interrupted at her 'play' time.

"Well, the point is…ehh" I sighed. How was I supposed to say this?

"What is it papa? You're worrying me..." said Nesh with a caring tone.

"One of you. Will…get married." I stated finally.

"WHAT?" They all yelled at the same time. It was expected though.

"Are you serious father? Me and Nesh are still like 12 years olds. Yoona is only 15 too."

"Yes Eris, I am serious. This is the only way we can avoid conflicts with the Zoldycks. I know you're still young but this is the only choice we have."

"They're just Dicks not Zoldycks. we could just take them head on and murder all of them at once." Added Yoona, a litte too enthusiastic.

I glared at her not too pleased with her choice of language."Remember to mind your language when you're with me Yoona. And no, we can't. They are extremely strong foes. If we fight them, we're risking the loss of several close and far family members. As much as it hurts I'd rather marry one of you to a Zoldyck than risk losing anyone of you" I explained bitterly.

"I understand Papa, no need to explain any further. So which one of us is to be married?" Nesh asked seriously.

"I don't know. You're all going to meet the Zoldyck heir. And he's going to pick one of you. Personally I think this the best way to choose_

_But this is just plain stupid! Yoona should obviously be the one who gets married since she's the oldest" Eris interrupted me.

"What? You little insect lover! I swear I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

Ah, there it is again…these two girls just love to fight.

"Go ahead, if you think you can. You maniac bitch!"

"What did you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY! Come hear you little…"

"Stop it already you two!" I ordered. "There is no need for you to argue. It's going to be the Zoldyck's heir pick. The Zoldycks are coming here tomorrow and whoever the heir chooses has just to accept her fate. Now leave all of you!"

"But …"

"No buts Eris, just Leave!"

**xXx**

**Eris PoV**

I just felt a sudden urge to get out and breathe some fresh air. What just happened was too much to Ingest.

I just can't believe this!

One of us has to marry a Zoldyck! I haven't even got my first period yet and the next thing I might get married to a ZOLDYCK! Holy shit, What if he chooses me? No…no way. I mean why would he? I'm the least attractive out of my sisters with zero femininity I could even pass for a boy. Marrying me would be like marrying an other guy. So he wouldn't want to marry me, would he? Unless he's gay of course. is he... gay?

Damn it thinking about this stuff is just so tiring.

I wonder how he looks like. I bet he's cross-eyed with a fat butt, as fat as Pepe's.

Pepe my dear where are you? I really need you right now.

I made my way to Pepe's cave. I played and talked to him for several hours. Somehow he was nicer than usual today. I really enjoy Pepe's company, after all he's my only friend.


	3. Visit

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. **_

* * *

**Killua PoV**

Girls are annoying. That's a fact. All they do is whine and cry, besides, they're dependant and weak.

I don't really have many female acquaintances, but from my little experience I've found out that they're one of the most irritating creatures on earth. The type I need to avoid as much as possible. Take my mother for example, she freaking cries about everything and anything. Each time I kill, she cries tears of happiness. Whenever I'm practicing with Illumi or father, she keeps watching on with teary eyes. I even remember once when I was blowing my nose and she started crying. When asked why, she replied that it was an EXTREMELY emotional moment. She even blamed me for not telling her beforehand so that she could have taken pictures of me blowing my nose.

I mean, what the heck? What's so emotional about someone blowing the snot out of their nose? To make matters worse, I'm actually going to get married to A GIRL! From that Vicci family. I have no opinion in this, and I just have to obey what the elders say since I'm the freaking chosen heir whom I never asked to be…

I'm visiting their mansion tomorrow with Illumi and father. They say I have to choose my wife out of the Vicci daughters.

Eh…this is just perfect. Not only am I forced to get married at this age, but I'm also choosing the girl who's going to make my life even more miserable and boring than it already is. This is just PERFECT!

I was Lying on my bed thinking about these stuff, gazing at the ceiling of my dark obscure room. I just couldn't fall asleep and I felt… so suffocated. I really wish I wasn't the Zoldyck heir. I really wish I wasn't a Zoldyck in the first place. I've always wondered how life would be as a normal kid. If I just could do whatever I wanted without anyone ordering me around or planning my life for me. If only I could get away from all of this…

My thoughts strayed as I heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in."I whispered, I almost couldn't hear myself.

It was my father. Closing the door behind himself, he proceeded to sit on my bed beside me.

"Father! what brings you here?" I inquired. It was unusual for father to visit me in my room especially this late at night.

"Are you really that unhappy to see me?"

"Eh…no. you know it's not like that"  
He smiled then added. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to talk with you about a few things."

"Alright…"

"I know you're against this marriage, but there's actually a purpose behind all of it. So if you'd just obey me and be a good son for a couple of months I'll be really grateful towards you."  
"Yeah, I know it's for peace and the benefit of both families. I've heard it like about a hundred times already." I sighed.  
"Yes, but there is actually another purpose behind it."  
"Another purpose?"  
"Indeed, son. The best way to earn the trust of that family is by joining one of us with one of them in matrimony and giving them the false impression that we're actually all one big happy family."  
"So the marriage is only a façade…Then, what is your real goal father?"  
"It's not my goal. It's the whole family's goal son. And we need your help to achieve it. You just need to be nice to the girl you're marrying until she trusts you."  
"Why do you want her to trust me?"  
"So she can show you her family's techniques and maybe tell you about its secrets and weak points as well. The best way to eliminate your enemies is to keep them close to you."  
How was I supposed to respond to that? I have absolutely no interest whatsoever in any of this complicated stuff, but I can't just boldly go against my father's wishes. How I wish I could just do that though…  
"I understand father." was all I could manage.  
"Good boy." He smiled and patted me on the head.  
"I'm going to leave now. Try to get some sleep."  
He got up and headed towards the door, but suddenly stopped and turned around like he remembered something.  
"By the way, don't tell anyone else about this. Only you, me, Illumi and your grandfather know about it. It would be too troublesome if the others find out, especially Milluki and your mother."  
"Okay." He shut the door behind him. Leaving me to roam in my thoughts once again till I finally fell asleep.

**xXx**

**Milluki's PoV**

_I can't believe this! It's so unfair how that skinny bastard is the one getting married instead of me. I'm older than him, I should be the one getting married!_  
I headed to Killua's room while stuffing my face with potato chips.  
Kicking the door open with my leg, I barged in. That skinny bastard was playing one of his stupid video games. His favorite game. It was called "kill the fat guy" and I really hated it. I felt like he was ridiculing me each time he played it.  
He glanced at me then quickly turned back to focus on his stupid game as if I was invisible.  
"Hey bro! seems like you've lost some weight. I don't ever remember you being able to kick a door like that." He smirked.  
"So, what brings you here? Do you want to play with me? It's actually quite an interesting game." He grinned mischievously.  
"Shut up you midget! How come I'm the last one to hear that you're getting married?"  
"Really? that's quite serious. I think you'd better go check your ears with a doc."  
Ugh! The bastard just loves to mock me!  
"I'm older than you, I should be the one getting married!"  
"Oh, believe me bro I'll be more than glad if you got married instead of me. But what can I do? It's not up to me to decide after all." He sighed. "What's so great about getting married anyways? girls are so whiny and annoying…"  
"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? Girls are like…girls are…girls are heaven. They're a guy's heaven. They're all tender, soft and round…"

_oh how I wish I had a real one! I'd do all sort of lovely things to her. Too bad I only have plastic dolls._

"PERV..."

"I'm not a pervert! It's natural for a teenage boy to think this way. You're just a weird one. I'm starting to think you're gay or something."

_Hehe in your face!_

He gritted his teeth in irritation.  
"I'm NOT gay!"  
"You don't like girls, so I suppose that makes you automatically gay." I insisted, grinning victoriously.  
The mood around the skinny bastard suddenly changed. His eyes darkened and he glared at me furiously. He threw the game console and stood up, and I could see him starting to grow his claws.  
"Leave fatass…you're starting…to annoy me…" He threatened in a low, ominous tone.  
"Ahahaha! Why so mad bro? Cool down I was just kidding, ahahah."  
I left the room running as fast as I could.

That dude was CRAZY! I swear he was going to kill me, his brother, his own flesh and blood, if I stayed there just a few more seconds.

I felt really tired. It's been a long time since I last ran, I felt super hungry too so I headed to the fridge, took out a roasted pig and quickly dived into it.

**xXx**

** Killua PoV**

Maaan, am I really supposed to wear this? I stared at the suit my brother Illumi left to me saying that I have to wear it before visiting the Viccis. It was a blue suit with a red flower in the left breast pocket. A FREAKING FLOWER! Great…  
This is just so embarrassing. I've never wore a suit before, I'd rather go naked than actually wear one.  
Illumi suddenly opened the door. He glanced at me, then quickly eyed the suit lying on my bed.  
"You still haven't worn it yet." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"I can't wear it, I WON'T WEAR IT! It's so ugly!" I freaked out. "If you want me to go with you to those Michis or whatever, then don't force me to wear this."  
"Why? But it's so elegant." He said with his freakishly girly voice. I really couldn't figure out if he was actually mocking me or if he really had that much of an awful taste.  
"Alright, you can wear whatever you want."

Quickly putting on my usual purple T-shirt and my black shorts, I climbed the stairs up to the roof of our mansion where the helicopter was waiting for us.

We flew for about half an hour, then landed on the roof of the Vicci's mansion, after which, we were welcomed by a lot of servants who guided us to where Ignaas Vicci would be waiting for us.  
Ignaas Vicci was a tall well-sculpted man; he had shoulder length red hair and several piercings on both of his ears. His face was as pale as the wall and his purple eyes shone of cleverness and wisdom. As soon as he saw us, he warmly welcomed us.  
"Welcome, my soon-to-be in-laws, Make yourselves at home!"  
We all sat on a fancy couch in the guest room when Ignaas Vicci asked my father,  
"So, which one of these boys is the groom?"

_Eh, groom? I felt so nauseous just by hearing the word. _

The man Kept staring at me and Illumi ni-san. measuring every detail of us carefully with his curious eyes.

My father patted my head and declared proudly.  
"This is the one, Killua."  
"I have to say I'm quite surprised, I thought it was going to be the older boy."  
"He may be young, but this boy is the greatest talent that has occurred in the Zoldyck family. And that's exactly why he's my heir."  
"I see." The man kept looking me over as if I was an alien.  
"So where are your three beautiful ladies?" my father inquired.

_Beautiful? I bet they're some ugly, hairy hags._

"Saya, go call the girls." The man instructed one of the maids.  
"Az you wish my mazter." The woman bowed respectfully, then left.

**xXx**

**From Eris's POV:**

Today is the day, those Zoldyck wimps are going to visit us to choose the unlucky soon-to-be-wife. To be honest I kinda feel relaxed and carefree, it's because when I carefully thought about it, I didn't think the Zoldyck heir was going to choose me. Why would he leave two beautiful, gorgeous girls such as Nesh and Yoona and choose me?

I'm sure he's going to choose Nesh, after all she's the most sane and beautiful out of us. Poor Nesh, I really feel sorry for her, her only sin is that she's just too beautiful.

I was riding Pepe's back and taking a tour in our garden.

It was a warm spring day. Flowers of all colors started thriving in our vast garden, which was a really bad sign for me since I was allergic to most types of flowers. To be honest I didn't have a favorite season, I hated them all, but SPRING was the worst. It meant that I was going to sneeze every ten seconds. well maybe that was an exaggeration but sill, I sneezed a lot.

"ah…ahhhh….achooooo." see what I mean ? My loud unstylish sneeze startled Pepe making him flinch and causing me to fall flat on my butt.

"You stupid fat spider! What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted at him.

The giant black spider looked at me with a mocking stare in his eyes, it felt like his he was holding a laugh or something…

"What? you think it's funny? I'm gonna take out your eyes and stick them in your fat ass if you keep looking at me like that!" I threatened while scratching my butt. The spider reached two of his long limbs to me and helped me get back on my feet. I smiled at him then patted him on the head, he liked when I did that.

"Good boy." I mumbled.

Pepe can be an ass sometimes, but he's my best friend. He was a gift my late mother gave to me on my fifth birthday. I remember he was so Tiny back then, now he's as big as a truck. To be honest, this is the only memory I remember of my mother, so it's kind of precious to me. I've always wondered what my mother was like. I've tried asking father several times but he kept on avoiding me, so I just gave up.

I rode his back again and kept on taking my stroll, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Miz Eriz! Wait..."

It was Saya our butler. She was a faithful and obedient servant, The woman might have a serious pronunciation problem but still, I liked her.

She ran all the distance from the mansion to here so she was all out of breath.

"What is it Saya? Why were you running?" I inquired.

"It'z your fazer…he'z calling you…Ze Zoldyckz… have arrived." She said between breaths.

"Shit, that's great."

Suddenly I had this genius, brilliant idea out of nowhere. I took a handful of dirt in my hands and started distributing it all over my body; my arms, my clothes and my face. The more hideous I look the less the chances of me getting picked, right? I still have to take some percautions after all.

"Eh…miz Eriz? What are you doing?" She gave me a what-the-fuck look...

"Nothing, I just thought I should look more attractive for the meeting today." I snickered.

"But miz Eriz you can't meet zem like zat."

"I can, now let's just meet our guests. It's rude to keep them waiting. Bwahahaha" I burst into laughter.


	4. Impressions

**Hiya, sorry for the late update ! It's just that my life has been a mess these couple last weeks, and I was a little depressed. :'(**

**But I'm okay now XD**

**Thanks to whoever is reading and reviewing *Hugs you***

**Disclaimer: I ate salty pasta today...**

* * *

**From Killua's POV**

We sat in the guest room, waiting for the Vicci daughters to show up.

A few minutes later, a short blonde girl with a puffy dress and curly long hair appeared followed by a tall girl with red hair and Freckles.

"This is my eldest daughter Yonna, and this is Nesh." The Vicci gestured for his daughters.

Both girls bowed to us.

"I've never imagined that a man like you can have such beautiful daughters Vicci." My father implied chuckling.

The man gritted his teeth in irritation but laughed it over.

"You yourself are not that good-looking Silva."He shot back, eyes twitching.

Ah, my life. Why the hell am I here listening to such a dumb conversation?

"Killua." the Vicci turned to me "So what do you think of my daughters?"

"Eh…emm, they are…beautiful?" That came out more of a question than a compliment, but luckily he didn't notice.

"You really have a fine taste in women boy." Said the Vicci chuckling.

"But I thought you had three daughters, right? I only see two here."My father stated.

"Yes I do, my youngest daughter is probably playing somewhere. I've sent a maid to call for her."

A couple of minutes later, we heard the door open and a…girl? I think, Showed up. She had really short blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her face and body were all covered in mud and dirt. She looked like she had been wrestling in mud or taking a swim in a swamp.

…wait a second.

This girl somehow looks so…familiar.

It's like I've seen her somewhere. Yes, I'm sure I've seen her before but where…where…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes grew wide with realization as I remembered my first encounter with this girl right in front of me.

**xXx**

**From Eris's POV**

On my way to the guest room where the Zoldycks were supposed to be waiting for us, I glanced at myself in a mirror hanged on the hallway. I looked fabulous, dirt covered my face and my clothes were all spotty and dirty.

"Miz EriZ, are you sure you want to meet zem like zat, I can ask ze maidz to give you a quick make over…" Saya suggested smiling awkwardly.

"Nah, let's just go. Are Nesh and Yoona there already?"

"Yez, I zent maidz to call for zem. Zo zey are probably wiz ze Zoldyckz now." She answered.

"I see."

All eyes were on me when I walked into the room. Some were surprised, some angry, some disgusted and some…amused? There was a tall man with silvery long hair and golden eyes, a guy with long black hair and pale skin. lastly a boy my age, he had white hair just like the dude whom I suppose to be his father; he kept looking at me weirdly, staring as if he was trying to remember something.

"Ahahahaha." My father's nervous laughter cut through the awkward silence. "This is my youngest daughter Eris, she was probably playing somewhere so please don't mind the way she looks."

My father narrowed his eyes at me then said or rather ordered. "Now dear, say hello to our guests."

I yawned waving my hand "Yo."

"Pffft." A muffled laughing sound reached my ears.

It was the white boy. He covered his mouth trying to hide his laughter.

"Now don't be rude Eris, that's not the way you greet a guest."My father scolded me eyes twitching.

"What? Am I supposed to kiss their butts or something?" I said scratching my muddy hair.

My father's jaw dropped down. And everyone stared at me mouth agape.

"Pffft."

There comes his stupid muffled laughter again, I glanced at the white haired boy annoyed. Honestly he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Eris, I'll make sure you regret this later." My father threatened narrowing his eyes at me.

"Whatever…." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now now Ignaas Vicci, don't be too harsh on the girl. Let's just get this matter over with." Suggested the elder Zoldyck man.

"You're right." My father agreed.

My father turned to the white haired boy and inquired. "Now Killua, Which one of my daughters do you choose?"

Wait a second…

.

.

.

What?

What the hell? It was the younger boy? But I thought the girly black haired guy was the heir! Oh man, I really have a bad feeling about this…

**xXx**

**Flashback:**

**From Killua's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 months before.**

I closed the door behind me before proceeding to my father's desk. He glanced up at me with a serious business man face, and I knew from his expression that he needed me to do a job. He motioned for me to take a seat and so I did.

He took no time and immediately went straight to the point.

"Your target is a huge CEO of a clothing company; he has several braches in different countries and is pretty successful. He also has another secret business in weapon dealing…"

He kept on reciting information about the target, and I nodded.

Later that day, I left the Zoldyck mansion and headed to my target's location, he lived in a different city so I had to take the train. I booked a first class seat and tried to pass time by playing Nintendo games and sleeping. It was a 3 hour journey. But even though it was a boring journey, I loved going out of our mansion, breathing the air of the city and seeing normal people...being busy.

I really hated the enclosed walls and dense air of our mansion, I just felt…dead in there.

After a long journey I was finally standing outside of my target's castle. It was night time now, a perfect time for an assassin like me to get to work.

He lived in a quite luxurious castle, as I ran my eyes around it, I noticed that the security was unbelievably thin…no actually there was not even a single guard standing outside which was extremely fishy.

Seeing a castle like this you'd expect it to be bombarded with guards, but not even a single soul stood up outside of it.

either its owner is a very brave person who has nothing to fear or either he's too stingy to hire any guards…

But standing here like an idiot in the middle of the night will not help, I'll find out when I meet this person.

Getting inside of the castle was a piece of cake. I climbed the stairs looking for any sign of the bastard, but found nothing…

I suddenly heard a shout coming from the third floor. I masked my presence and rushed to its source. I stood behind the slightly opened door, and peaked while making sure to keep my presence unknown.

There stood a boy with short blond hair and black shorts; he had a sword in his hand. I couldn't see his face from my position but he was laughing insanely.

Next to him, kneeled a tanned man. Who apparently was my target.

He had a panicked expression on his face, heavy breaths and moans of pain came out of him as he held his bleeding shoulder.

Looking closely I noticed blood dripping from the tip of the boy's sword; he was obviously the one responsible of the cut on my target's shoulder.

We Zoldycks are always vigilant; we never do anything before calculating all the possibilities and consequences. Yes I was raised this way, thus I have never done anything spontaneously. In brief I was just a programmed coward. And I hated this trait of mine the most.

Glancing at the boy I figured out he was weaker than me, there was no way this boy could beat me so I walked in the room letting my presence be known.

He quickly glanced back narrowing his eyes at me threateningly. The blond boy raised his bloody sword and pointed it at my direction.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" the boy inquired with a hostile tone.

His voice came out low, husky and a kinda girly. Actually looking closely at the blonde boy he seemed quite girly, he had long eyelashes, red swollen lips, rosy cheeks and soft feminine features.

On the other hand he had short hair and wore male clothing. So I couldn't figure out what was his gender exactly.

He suddenly looked more pissed than before.

"Do you have a death wish or something? You'd better answer me before I lose my patience."

"I don't have to answer any of your questions." I said flatly.

He clenched his hands into fists, his nostrils flaring, eyes flashing and closing into slits, mouth quivering.

"Sorry father I think I'm going to disobey you once more…" he mumbled to himself tightening his grip on his sword.

"Is this man." I pointed at the injured man kneeling on the ground. "Your target?"

The boy loosened his grip on the sword glaring at me questioningly. "Yes, so what?"

"Interesting, he's my target as well." I informed him.

"Good, cuz I'm going to slaughter you beautifully along with your target." He smirked wickedly.

"No you won't, I'm obviously way stronger than you. If you're a sane person, you'd better not try anything and flee immediately." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm super scared. look I'm shaking. Oh mommy please come and help me Mr. Poop pants is going to hurt me!" He said sarcastically.

Suddenly his face was contorted in fury. He was as angry as a bull. His cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkled with ferocity.

I could see he was going to explode any second.

"Well FUCK YOU, You don't FUCKING scare me, you FUCKING early graying FUCK head, how the FUCK do you have FUCKING gray hair? Are you a FUCKING old man? Yeah…You are so old, you fart dust."

He sure loves the F word now, doesn't he...

I burst out laughing hysterically, with tears running down my face. I…seriously I've never laughed like this in my whole life….

"…Dude…I think…You're funny as hell…" I said between breaths.

He gave me a weird look.

"What? Firstly I'm not trying to make you laugh; secondly I am NOT a dude…"

Wait a second He's not a dude! No way…does that mean he's a girl…a GIRL!

Eh no wonder he's so stupid. I mean she's so stupid….

"Are you a transsexual then?" I tried to provoke her, this girl was so fun. More fun than my Nintendo games, and I'm not going to miss my chance to be amused.

"NO, I'm not! I'm a GIRL. G-I-R-L…girl, get it now?"

"A girl? Where?" I looked down at the injured man "hey Mister, are you by chance a girl?"

I got no answer so I kicked him in the gut. He moaned in pain

"…n...No" he breathed.

The girl's eyes twitched in irritation, biting her bottom lip.

"That's it, when I'm through with you you're gonna be so messed up that when you cross the street you can look both ways at once."

I erupted in laughter. I couldn't help but roar in hysterics and I got an angry dirty look from her.

She suddenly ran forward her own sword aiming for my heart. I dogged her attack swiftly.

"See? You're no match for me." I bragged making her more furious.

The girl stopped, eyes glued to the ground. I could feel she was getting stronger. The aura around her suddenly changed into a murderous menacing one. Her face darkened and her eyes turned bloodshot…her thirst for blood was getting the better of her. She was now a completely different person, ready to kill any living thing in front of her.

This girl, she reminded me so much of myself. We both had this uncontrollable urge to kill.

She rushed towards me as fast as a lightning bolt, aiming for my head this time she swung her sword. I barely ducked in time when I suddenly got a kick on my side. Her legs were as hard as metal, I could feel a sudden wave of pain rolling over me, causing me to grab onto my right side in agony.

"Oh, Shall I call your mom and tell her you won't be home for dinner?" She smirked looking down at me, placing her sword on her shoulder.

I stood up quickly shaking the dust of my clothes.

"No, you don't need to. It's really nice to ask though."

I really underestimated this girl, I let my guard down for a second and she almost had me. She is indeed strong, but not enough to defeat me.

"That was a nice warm up; now let's get down to business." She smirked.

I adjusted my fingernails into claws, claws as sharp as knives. This technique was my favorite.

"Ew, what's wrong with your hand it's disgusting." She gave me a weird disgusted look.

"How do you know it's disgusting if you haven't tasted it yet?" I smirked and dashed towards her making her jump backwards, I swung my claws aiming for her neck but she managed to dodge. She quickly swung back her sword aiming for my head, however I was able to stop her sword with my own bare hands. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"How the…you stopped it with your hands? B…but how?" she glanced at my hands in disbelief "they are not even injured…" She added her eyes the size of two golf balls.

"…"

Disappearing quickly, I was now behind her. I wrapped an arm around her neck and put my claws close to her face. I slowly scratched her cheek causing her to bleed.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, otherwise you'd be long dead right now." I whispered in her ear, and then released my grasp of her.

We both stood facing each other, exchanging glares. Her face contorted into a mask of hatred as her lips curled into a snarl. Her piercing hazel eyes became rays of hate and she glared at me with all her will.

The sound of a phone ringing cut through the tension, she took the phone out of her pocket and placed it next to her ear.

"Yes...father?" She said with obvious hesitation.

"What are you doing for god's sake?" A deep yelling voice answered from the phone.

"Sorry father, I ran across some pests. But don't worry I'll deal with them fast and come back."

Pests? Does she mean me? Whoa I almost killed her couple of minutes ago. And she's calling me a pest? She sure has balls.

"It's getting late, just complete the job as fast as possible." Said the voice.

"I understand." She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

Without further delay, the girl grabbed her sword with both hands and rushed forward. She swung it as fast as a speeding bullet cutting the her target's head off. Red-colored blood came sputtering out of him like a waterfall, making a pool around his lifeless body.

My target was stolen from me in the blink of an eye. And it was all because of my stupidity.

I should have killed both of them immediately and left.

She jumped to the open window and turned to face me smiling.

"Remind me to kill you later, ok?" She winked and left, leaving me speechless in the dark vast room. I stood in the middle of the room like an idiot and then I could hear police car sirens in the distance, warning me that I need to leave. And so I did.

On my way home, my mind kept replaying the tape of what happened today. This girl, she was the first to ever make me laugh, the first to ever put up a fight to me, the first to ever insult me and live, the first to ever steal my target. Yes she was indeed something. I was smiling to myself like a retard, when I suddenly remembered something important. _How the hell was I going to explain my failed mission to my father?_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So, Killua. Here are my three daughters in front of you. Which one do you choose?" The eldest Vicci asked me pointing at his daughters.

I smirked at her holding her gaze, she flinched her hazel eyes avoiding mine disgustedly.

"I think I know whom I'm going to choose." My smirk grew bigger and wider making her disgust and nervousness grow bigger as well.

"I choose…her" I pointed at the girl on the left. "Your name was Eris right?" I smiled wickedly.

* * *

**That's it, hope you like it.**

**And don't forget to leave a review. Come on, you know you want to *nudges you***


End file.
